La Maison de Babeth
by Myrka
Summary: -Granger! -Tu n'aurais jamais cru me revoir en tant que pute, c'est ça Malfoy? -C'est vrai, je ne l'aurai jamais cru, même sous le règne de Voldemort je ne t'aurai pas imaginé dans une telle situation. -Eh bien va falloir t'y faire. HG/DM
1. Prologue

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

9 juin 1998

LA VICTOIRE DU SEIGNUER DES TENEBRES

Hier soir à minuit tapante le plus Grand Sorcier de tout les temps, Lord Voledmort, à vaincu le mécréant et traître à son sang Harry Potter.

« Un grand calme s'est abattu sur le champ de bataille. Le Lord et Potter se faisaient face, encerclés par une multitudes de combattants des deux camps qui s'étaient tous figés, observant les deux adversaires. Le Mage Noir a patienté longtemps avant que le jeune Potter ne se décide enfin à tenter de lui lancer le sort mortel. Il fut bien plus rapide. En un instant le binoclard qui s'était tenu insolemment droit et fier devant notre maître à tous, est tombé. Soudain, un hurlement a déchiré le silence. Personne n'a bougé, lorsque tout à coup Hermione Granger s'est précipitée vers son chien d'ami, pleurant comme l'aurait fait tous ces lâches de Griffondor. Le Maître ne lui a accordant aucune attention -ce qu'elle méritait, entendons-nous bien- s'est tourné vers nous qui n'avions toujours pas bougés. D'une voix forte et claire il a proclamé un petit discours : _Fidèles ! Je vous remercie, oui je vous remercie, d'avoir combattu pour la bonne cause et d'avoir réduit à néant ces chiens. Fidèles! Soyez sures d'être dédommagés de tout que vous avez eu à subir car à présent Lord Voldemort règne !!! _ Sur ce tous l'ont acclamé pendant de longues minutes.

Après cela, nous avons capturés tout les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix présents et nous les avons emmenés un à un devant lui. Les Sangs Purs qui lui jurèrent alors allégeance étaient purgés de toute peine mais ils avaient l'interdiction absolue de collaborer des Sangs de Bourbe, de même pour les Sangs Mêlés mais eux avaient interdiction de pratiquer de nouveau la Magie et ils devaient s'engager à enter au service d'un Sang Pur, tendis que les Sangs de Bourbes furent soit envoyés à Azkaban soit ils devirent esclaves de Sangs Purs. Tout ceux qui refusèrent de lui prêter serment furent tués. » nous rapporte le Mangemort Abilius Parkinson.

Suite à tout cela, le Lord, faisant preuve d'une loyauté admirable, a tout de suite fait évacuer la prison d'Azkaban qui est tout de même loin de fermer ses portes ayant été remplie de Sangs de Bourbe… Il a aussi respecté les engagements qu'il a pris sur le champ de bataille : en effet, tout les Fidèles ont reçut entre trois cent mille et cinq cent mille gallions, selon leur importance au Lord, de dédommagement. Par ailleurs, les Mangemorts qui étaient à ses côtés alors qu'il ne régnait pas encore auront chacun une place au ministère afin d'assurer l'ordre et la prospérité du Monde des Sorciers. Tout les Sangs Purs excepté ceux qui ont combattu pour l'Ordre du Phœnix auront le droit d'achat et de vente sur les Sang de Bourbes.

Parmi les nombreux décès au sein des Mangemorts, Lucius Malefoy fut assassiné par Hermione Granger, qui, après avoir pleuré sur le corps de son ami, s'est enfuie lâchement et qui est actuellement recherchée par les Services de Recherches de Voldemort. Drago Malefoy fut promus à une place très élevée au sein du Ministère et a reçut six cent mille gallions de dédommagement (plus que les autres car son père était le bras droit de notre vénéré Maître) mais il ne prendra pas la place de son père auprès du Maître, qui elle sera occupé par Abilius Parkinson.

Est-il nécessaire de préciser que tout ceux qui aideront les rescapés recherché par les SRV seront condamnés au baiser du détraqueur et devront passer le reste de leur vie à Azkaban ? Je ne crois pas non.

Pour conclure je dirais simplement : LONGUE VIE AU LORD NOIR !!!!

_Un article de Blaise Zabini._

**Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fic et j'espère qu'il vous plaît.**

**Par contre je dois vous prévenir : je prendrais certainement beaucoup plus de temps à écrire un chapitre de cette fic que pour l'autre car j'écris prioritairement _Le Concours _et ensuite parceque je veux vraiment soigner mes chapitres.**

**Par ailleurs il se peut que j'arrête cette fic à tout moment car je veux l'écrire que par plaisir.**

**Myrka  
**


	2. La Maison

Elizabeth referma rageusement la Gazette du Sorcier, avant de jeter le journal sur la petite table basse qui ornait le spacieux salon de son appartement dans le Chemin de Traverse. En prise d'une violente agitation, elle se leva, puis se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large et en travers.

Elle n'avait jamais adhéré au mouvement anti-Sang de Bourbe instauré au temps de Dumbledore -c'était il y a seulement deux ans mais cela lui paraissait déjà si loin- par les famille de Sang Pur, mais de là à faire le commerce de sorciers d'origine moldue, elle en était totalement choquée ! Sans plus attendre elle transplana au Ministère.

Elizabeth McGrégor était issue d'une riche famille de Sang Pur, établie depuis des siècles en Ecosse centrale. Après avoir réussi avec brio ses APICS, elle avait quitté Durmstrang pour aller faire des études de Commerce Sorcier à Londres. Brillante élève, elle avait rapidement gravit les échelons jusqu'à diriger les trois plus grosses boîtes de vente du Monde des Sorciers : Fleury et Bott's, le réseau de pub le « Chaudron Baveur (Il y avait maintenant sept ans de cela, le Chaudron Baveur recevait tellement de clients qu'un autre pub avait ouvert et ainsi de suite, formant à présent un réseau de bars très branchés qui s'étendait dans toute l'Angleterre) ainsi que le plus grand magasin de vente de balais « We'll fly ». Ce dernier avait été créé il y a seulement deux ans, mais avait dès lors connu une immense popularité.

Outre ses investigations dans le commerce, Elizabeth avait alors pénétré le monde politique; sans pour autant en faire officiellement; mais elle avait fait en sorte que son avis puisse faire pencher la balance si cela s'avérait nécessaire…tout comme aujourd'hui.

De ce fait elle n'hésita pas à entrer sans frapper dans le bureau de Malefoy Junior. C'était une vaste salle, très lumineuse, caractéristique due à la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la cour intérieur du ministère, au milieu de laquelle trônait un grand bureau noir et derrière lui un siège de cuir sombre dans lequel était assis Drago qui ne s'était pas le moins du monde étonné de voir la femme âgée de cinquante ans maintenant faire une entrée aussi peu courtoise dans son bureau.

-Ah ! Elizabeth… Comment allez-vous ?

-Vous vous souciez aussi peu de mon bien être que moi du votre, répliqua-t-elle, alors épargnons-nous ces phrases de courtoisie et laissez moi vous exposer le but de ma visite.

Malefoy sourit. Il appréciait la McGrégor pour cette répartie toujours polie et ce sans-gêne qui la caractérisait. A sa connaissance elle avait toujours été comme ça. Lorsqu'elle venait voir son père alors que lui même n'était qu'encore un enfant, le même genre de phrase sortait de sa bouche. C'était une femme fière et indépendante qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'elle le voulait et sans jamais qu'on y soit préparé. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais eu personne dans sa vie… Drago savait que son père lui avait fait des avances mais cela n'avait mené à rien et il en était heureux : Narcissa qui était une femme habituée à être gouvernée avait tout de même cruellement souffert sous l'emprise de Lucius, alors une femme aussi libre qu'Elizabeth aurait sûrement été détruite…

-Je vous écoute, annonça-t-il.

-Les Sangs Purs ont le droit de commerce sur les Sangs Impurs n'est ce pas ? puis sans attendre la réponse elle poursuivit, Je voulais simplement votre autorisation pour ouvrir une Maison de Tolérance* dans les environs du Chemin de Traverse, avec bien évidemment que des Sangs Impurs. Alors ?

-Soyez assurée que je serais votre premier client !répondit-il après avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

Elle sourit, se leva, puis partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Pas de merci, rien.

Un jour, alors qu'il avait neuf ans, Drago l'avait interrogée sur ce mutisme. Elle lui avait répondu en souriant une phrase qu'il ne comprit que bien plus tard.

« Les mots ne sont que la traduction d'une émotion sincère. Or si la pensée est là il n'y a que l'illettré de sentiments qui a besoin de la traduction. »

Oui, Elizabeth McGrégor était vraiment une femme spéciale.

_  
Un mois plus tard, dans les environs du Chemin de Traverse_

La jeune femme encapuchonnée frappa trois coups contre la porte en chêne massif.

-Oui ? grommela une voix bourrue tout en ouvrant.

Un homme apparu alors. Il était gros, avait un visage rouge ; il portait une chemise sale à moitié boutonnée et tachée ainsi qu'un pantalon dont la braguette n'était pas fermée. Sa main droite serrait une bouteille de vin rouge presque vide.

-Hum, commença la femme devant ce portrait peu encourageant, on murmure que les Sangs de Bourbes peuvent trouver refuge ici…

-Suivez moi.

Il se détourna et entra dans la maison suivie de près par la nouvelle recrue. Derrière la porte d'entrée s'étendait un couloir pas très long qui donnait sur une autre porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrait sur un salon. C'était une pièce au proportionnalités harmonieuses décorée comme au XVIIe siècle chez les moldus. Deux sofas verts aux bordures d'or encadraient une cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu chaud et salutaire pour la jeune femme qui se rendit compte alors combien elle avait froid. Néanmoins son impression de départ d'être dans un des salons privés de Louis XIV ne fit que se renforcer lorsqu'elle vit les miroir aux bordure dorées également, tout comme les cadres qui contenait des visages de femmes qui auraient put sortir tout droit de Versailles. Dans un coin, près d'une imposante fenêtre se trouvait un clavecin et sur son pupitre des partitions qu'elle identifia être comme celles de Lully**.

Mais rapidement elle dut s'arracher à la contemplation de la pièce car l'homme ouvrit une autre porte qui donnait sur un nouveau corridor cette fois plus long. Contre le mur de droite s'élevait un escalier tendis que sur le mur de gauche se trouvaient deux entrées. L'homme s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, frappa puis entra, faisant signe à la jeune fille de le suivre.

Le bureau était nettement plus petit que le salon, bien que richement décoré lui aussi. Une table de bois clair trônait au milieu de la pièce, sur laquelle une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année environ s'affairait à trier des papiers. Devant la table se trouvait une petite chaise que l'homme lui désigna avant de partir. La jeune femme s'assit.

Depuis les quelques instants où elle était entrée, la dame derrière le bureau ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre regard, pas la moindre parole créant dans la pièce un silence que la nouvelle recrue n'osait briser. La femme dégageait une aura impressionnante ; une longue et épaisse chevelure noir parsemée de cheveux argentés cascadait sur son dos, encadrant un visage au teint de lait et aux traits harmonieux, malgré les quelques rides qui le sillonnaient. La sorcière portait une robe noire qu'arborait tout les Sangs Purs en ce moment. Or malgré le fait qu'elle soit de ce rang, la jeune femme lui faisait confiance sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Lorsque enfin la sorcière eu finit de classer ses papiers elle leva ses yeux vers ceux de la nouvelle recrue qui se sentie transpercée par ce regard de feu. Ses yeux étaient aussi clairs que ceux d'une source mais aussi ardents qu'un foyer de braises. La jeune Sang de Bourbe était subjuguée par cet échange car celle qui lui faisait face; portait sur elle regard bienveillant comme elle n'en avait pas rencontré depuis longtemps.

-Hermione Granger, lâcha la dame.

-En effet, lui répondit celle-ci un peu surprise qu'on la reconnaisse si vite.

S'en suivit un nouveau silence pendant le quel la femme détailla Hermione. Elle avait devant elle une jeune fille amaigrie par le manque de nourriture, brisée par les leçons de la vie et complètement démunie. Sous la crasse qui la recouvrait on devinait des traits harmonieux, reflets d'une ancienne beauté. Cette fille avait trop vécu pour être ici…

-Elizabeth McGrégor, se présenta-t-elle.

Nouveau silence pendant que les deux femmes se jaugeaient du regard.

-Hermione, savez-vous dans quoi vous êtes entrée ?demanda gentiment Elizabeth.

-Ecoutez, commença Hermione, je ne suis plus une gamine de cinq ans qui change d'avis toute les trente secondes. Je sais ce que je vais devenir en restant ici, mais je suis fatiguée de courir dehors, je suis fatiguée de devoir me cacher sans cesse, je suis si fatiguée… J'ai besoin d'un abris, de gens autour de moi à qui je puisse faire confiance, et je suis prête à tout pour cela, même à vendre mon corps.

-Bien. Jack ! conduit cette demoiselle chambre neuf cent trente et un. Vous commencerez dans une semaine Hermione. Bonne chance…ajouta-t-elle en regardant Jack escorter la jeune fille à travers le bâtiment, sa maison, la Maison de Babeth.

Lorsqu'elle avait lu un mois plus tôt la numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier qui annonçait la victoire de Voldemort, Elizabeth avait rapidement compris que les Sangs Impurs allaient être persécutés. Elle avait alors ouvert cette maison leur offrant un toit et la sécurité en échange de leur adhésion à la seule chose à laquelle ils avaient encore le droit : le commerce de la chair. Bien sur c'était un trafic qui la répugnait au plus haut point mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait à leur offrir, elle en avait conscience et eux aussi.

Rapidement, des dizaines de jeunes hommes et femmes vinrent frapper à sa porte, bien plus que ce qu'elle en était capable d'héberger alors. Elle dut plus d'une fois refuser l'aumône aux plus faibles et elle le faisait encore car elle savait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas même une nuit. Bientôt, elle fit construire un nouveau bâtiment, pouvant accueillir désormais mille réfugiés. C'était peu mais en même temps énorme.

Le dénommé Jack conduisit Hermione à sa chambre. C'était une petite pièce miteuse qui était composée d'un lit superposé, d'une armoire, s'une table et d'une chaise. Les murs étaient blancs tendis que les draps étaient gris. Cet endroit lui faisait penser aux chambres de nonnes qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter avec ses parents il y a longtemps, si longtemps déjà… Sauf qu'ici elle serait tout sauf une nonne ! Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire.

-Ta colocataire n'est pas de service ce soir, elle te montrera le self, annonça Jack avant de partir.

Ne sachant trop que faire, Hermione s'adossa près de la fenêtre et laissa glisser ses yeux sur les toits de Londres qui s'étendaient devant elle.

* * *

Hermione hurla déchirant le silence autour d'elle. Elle tenta de se précipiter vers Harry mais un bras la retint. Ron. Elle étouffa un sanglot, se tourna face à lui, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Après une demi-fraction de combat visuel, il la lâcha. La jeune femme se précipita alors vers Harry. Elle se précipitait vers tout ce en quoi elle avait cru et qui était tombé. Tombé. Comme ça. Boum ! Plus rien. Harry Potter était mort. Elle se jeta sur le corps de son meilleur ami encore chaud, embrassant ses joues, son front, son cou…

-Fidèles ! Je vous remercie, oui je vous remercie, d'avoir combattu pour la bonne cause et d'avoir réduit à néant ces chiens. Fidèles! Soyez sures d'être dédommagés de tout que vous avez eu à subir car à présent Lord Voldemort règne !!!

L'ovation qui s'éleva parmi les troupes lui fut salutaire. Fuir, il fallait fuir. Hermione réussit à capter le regard de Ron, avant de se glisser, tout comme lui, vers la forêt qui bordait le terrain du désastre. Tendis qu'elle tentait de refouler les larmes qui souillaient son visage, elle ne se doutait pas que deux prunelles grises la surveillaient. Leur propriétaire ne fit rien, ne révéla rien. Ce fut bien la seule chose qu'il fit pour elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Comme une sorte de cadeau d'adieu, même si Hermione ne savait pas qu'on lui offrait ce présent. Il ne pouvait lui offrir que ça : la Fuite.

Epuisé il se laissa glisser contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'elle ne l'y rejoigne, laissant sa tête reposer contre son torse. Depuis combien de temps s'étaient-ils enfuis du champ de bataille, errant dans cette forêt ? Quelques jours ? Un mois ? Un ans ? Il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la savoir en vie alors que tous étaient morts. C'était tout…

Un violent accès de tremblements le prit. Hermione s'alarma, puis lui souleva son pull, regardant la plaie infectée qui s'étirait sur son ventre. C'était sa fin et elle le savait. Avec la précaution d'une mère elle prit Ron dans ses bras.

-Je sais que je vais mourir, Hermy, dit-il, maintenant. J'entends Harry qui m'appelle, je vois mes frères me sourire parce qu'il savent que je vais me faire attraper par Maman pour je ne sais qu'elle farce, je vois mon père qui s'extasie devant un objet moldu. Je leur dirait bonjour de ta part Hermy, c'est promis.

Une quinte de toux le coupa.

-Par contre, poursuivit-il avec difficultés, je ne veux pas que tu me suive. Je veux que tu me promette que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'essaiera pas de me suivre. Promet le moi, 'Mione…

Elle para courageusement le sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater avant de lui répondre.

-C'est promis Ron. Je resterais en bas quoi qu'il arrive.

-Et moi je te surveillerais. Au… revoir.. Hermy.

-Au revoir Ron***.

* * *

La porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrit brusquement la ramenant à la réalité. Hermione se retourna vivement, avant de se retrouver face à une jeune fille. Elle était plus jeune qu'elle de deux ou trois ans (nda : Hermione à alors 18 ans). Frêle, mais forte à la fois, elle dégageait d'elle une aura impressionnante pour quelqu'un de son âge. De longues boucles blondes encadraient un joli petit visage de poupée, éclairé par deux prunelles émeraudes. Elle portait une légère robe blanche qui lui allait à ravir. Malgré le fait que physiquement elle ne lui ressemblait pas, cette fille lui faisait penser à Ginny.

-Alice Deschamps, lança-t-elle en avançant tout en lui tendant la main, alors que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire.

Hermione lui serra la main avant de lui répondre.

-Hermione Granger.

-Ça alors ! Hermione Granger ! s'extasia Alice, Je te croyais morte depuis longtemps !

-Moi aussi je me croyais morte, souffla-t-elle sans qu'Alice ne l'entende.

-Aller viens ! continua la jeune fille, Je vais te montrer la Maison.

Maison qui était dirigée par un ensemble de lois humaines très complexes. Ici, plus votre chambre était luxueuse plus votre pouvoir au sein de la communauté était grand. De ce fait les garçons, qui avaient les meilleures chambres car ils logeaient dans un bâtiment à part étant moins nombreux, étaient les maîtres. Ensuite venaient les filles qu'ils acceptaient avec eux pour dormir. Puis, les filles qui avaient une belle chambre tellement elles travaillaient et pour finir les demoiselles qui venaient d'arriver dans la Maison. On pourrait se dire que vouloir arriver en haut de cette échelle sociale était stupide et ne servait à rien. On ne pouvait pas plus se tromper.

La Maison était divisée en castes, une caste comprenant cinquante individus assez semblables, dirigée chacune par un délégué. Ainsi, lorsqu'un client appelait Elizabeth, elle leur demandait quelle sorte d'individus il souhaiterait avoir pour ensuite l'adresser à un délégué qui décidait qui s'en occuperait. Or les délégués, étant eux même des _ouvriers _de la Maison, obéissaient aux mêmes Lois des Chambres que les autres. Ainsi plus on était haut placé dans l'Echelle des Chambres, moins on avait de travail. De plus, au self, si on était classé bas on mangeait dans les derniers, et, vu que la nourriture manquait, souvent on ne mangeait pas.

Donc pour ces deux raisons, tous voulaient être haut placé dans l'Echelle des Chambres.

Hermione apprit vite toute ces règles, découvrant avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait une chance énorme d'être dans la même chambre qu'Alice car la plupart des gens ici haïssaient les autres tout autant que leur colocataire. La jeune sorcière avait cru qu'ici on s'entraidait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ici, c'était chacun pour soi, sauf du point de vue d'Alice.

Entre les deux jeunes femmes s'était rapidement tissé une amitié solide. Alice admirait Hermione plus que quiconque d'autre, tendis qu'Hermione voyait en Alice la petite sœur que Ginny avait incarné autrefois. Le soir elle papotaient longtemps toutes les deux, se confiant tout, leurs craintes, leurs espoirs, leurs désirs… Une seule chose restait encore un mystère pour Hermione : le travail. Alice ne voulait jamais en parler. Bien sur, Hermione s'imaginait comment se déroulaient les choses, mais elle aurait aimé avoir un avis éclairé sur la situation.

La Maison accueillant énormément de réfugiés, Hermione n'avait eu le loisir d'en rencontrer que très peu. Elle n'avait encore vu personne de son année de Pourdlard, mais Alice lui avait affirmé qu'ils devaient certainement y en avoir quelques uns… ce qu'espérait fortement Hermione. Elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie d' Alice, mais elle aurait souhaité parler à quelqu'un qui connaissait l'Hermione de ces années là.

Souvent, alors qu'Alice travaillait, elle passait de nombreuses heures à fixer le plafond ressassant ses souvenirs. Cela lui arrivait le plus souvent vers deux heures de l'après midi où le soir lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

* * *

-Attrapez là ! cria la voix.

Et de nouveau la course-poursuite commença. Cela faisait des jours que c'était le même refrain : Hermione sommeillait tranquillement au pied d'un arbre lorsqu'une voix la réveillait en sursaut la contraignant à s'enfuir. Elle courrait alors longtemps, souvent une bonne trentaine de minutes, les longues branches de la forêt écorchant son visage, la ralentissant, comme si les arbres eux même voulaient l'arrêter, avant de repérer un bon abris où elle se reposerait attendant que de nouveau une voix la réveille.

La mort de Ron l'avait dévastée. Depuis qu'il était parti Hermione n'était plus qu'une coquille vide qui savait tout juste marcher. Elle ne se nourrissait que si cela était vraiment nécessaire, errant dans les sous-bois depuis trop longtemps pour avoir encore une quelconque notion d'hygiène. Par contre elle tentait toujours de se diriger vers le sud, direction Londres, où elle savait qu'il s'y trouvait une Maison qui accueillait les Sangs de Bourbe. Mais plus encore il s'y trouvait l'assassin de Ron, celui qui lui avait lancé ce sort mortel à longue action. En effet, celui qui en était touché mettait plusieurs jours avant de mourir. Et celui qui lui avait infligé ça n'était autre que…

-La voilà ! beugla la voix.

C'en était souvent ainsi : elle se mettait à penser à l'assassin de son meilleur ami et presque toujours elle était coupée dans ses pensées. Comme si on voulait lui faire oublier. Merlin seul savait que cela était impossible ! Or pour l'instant elle avait d'autre soucis…

Hermione se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière, encerclée par une douzaine d'hommes qui arboraient des moues concentrées. Elle ricana : eh oui, on avait peur d'elle maintenant ! Alors qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'elle ! Pitoyable. En attendant cela ne la sortait pas d'affaire… Doucement ses doigts se crispèrent sur le manche de sa baguette. Elle amorça un mouvement de bras afin de lancer un sort imparable lorsque…

-Grangie, tonna sa voix froide, tu ne ferais pas ça tout de même ?

D'un bloc Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Malefoy. Il se tenait là, devant elle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d'un long manteau noir qui couvrait une partie d'un jean, la fixant, son éternel sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres fines. Dans la fraîcheur hivernale il sembla plus beau que jamais, mais elle ne se laissa pas tromper ni par ça, ni par son air nonchalant. Toujours sur le qui-vive elle rétorqua.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Papa Voldy en serait trop attristé ?

-Tut tut tut Granger, lui dit-il sur un ton moralisateur qu'on emploierait habituellement avec une petite fille de cinq ans, toi et moi on le sait : ce qui est arrivé à Ron est seulement le prélude de ce qui t'arrivera à toi, alors fais moi plaisir et suis moi sans discuter.

-Comment ose-tu parler de Ron ? cracha-t-elle.

-Je fais ce qui me plais, et puis en quel honneur me priverais-je de parler de la belette ? rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules pour montrer son indifférence face à l'outrance de la Lionne, alors viens-tu avec moi ?

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire sec et froid.

-Tu rêves Malefoy !

-J'ai toujours été un grand rêveur, murmura-t-il pour lui même avant de continuer plus fort, Puisque tu refuses ma compagnie peut-être que celle de ces charmants hommes te plairais plus. Au plaisir de te revoir Granger !

Et il transplana, la laissant au mains de ses hommes. Avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de réagir elle se retrouva stupéfixiée, nue sur le tapis de feuilles mortes. Les rires gras de ses agresseurs retentirent de part et d'autres, l'emplissant de panique lorsque doucement la certitude de ce qui allait lui arriver s'infiltra en elle. Pendant un temps indéfiniment long ils débattirent sur ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent, lorsque l'un d'eux commença à la toucher. Puis deux autres mains commencèrent à parcourir son corps et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des doigts s'infiltrer dans son intimité, provoquant des larmes. Tout cela était tellement humiliant… On lui pressait les seins à lui en faire mal, on lui embrassait à coups de baisers baveux tout le corps… et elle pleurait.

Un premier passa après l'avoir déstupéfixiée, lui arrachant un cri déchirant lorsqu'il la pénétra brutalement, entament un va et viens douloureux. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou la faisant frémir d'horreur, tendis que la douleur dans son bas-ventre augmentait encore et toujours. Elle tenta de se débattre mais un autre homme lui maintenait fermement les poignets. Alors qu'elle laissa un long gémissement échapper de sa gorge de nouveaux rires fusèrent.

Lorsqu'il se retira après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Hermione se détendit avant de se raidir en sentant avec horreur le poids d'un nouvel individu sur elle. Cette fois ce fut pire encore. Déjà épuisée elle ne tenta plus rien, se muant en une poupée humaine. Mais celui-ce, plus violent encore que le précédent la torturait encore plus.

Et cela continua ainsi si longtemps qu'elle ne cru pas possible que cela puisse finir un jour. Ils se succédèrent à tour de rôle, lui faisant vivre les pires atrocités. Lorsque enfin ils y furent tous passés, ils abusèrent de caresses à son encontre encore une petite heure. Alors satisfais de leur besogne, ils s'étendirent auprès des troncs d'arbres qui ne manquaient pas dans le coin, la laissant nue, allongée au milieu de la clairière.

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit elle rassembla ses dernières forces, puis parvint finalement à transplaner.

* * *

-Pfff, dit Alice qui rentrait tout juste du bouleau la tirant de ses cauchemars, tu as de la chance de te reposer alors que les autres bossent. Profites en bien : c'est ta dernière soirée !

En effet c'étaient là ses dernières heures de « vacances ». Dès le lendemain matin, le délégué de sa caste, une jeune femme maigre, sèche et sévère, la fit appeler lui donnant son premier client.

-L'adresse est Grand Hôtel chambre quinze, lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire pincé.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'imposante cheminée du Petit Salon (nda : alias le salon de Louis XIV) se plaça dans la cheminée afin de lancer la poudre de cheminette avant de se faire dévorer par les flammes de l'enfer.

Elle atterrit brutalement sur un tapis rouge. En relevant la tête elle réalisa qu'elle était dans un petit salon qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de la Maison, avant de découvrir une autre entrée qui donnait certainement sur une chambre. Elle se releva tant bien que mal découvrant avec suspicion qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de son client.

Une petite elfe arriva à petits pas pressés avant de se planter face à elle. Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprises en la voyant, pas qu'elle n'ai jamais vu d'elfe bien au contraire, mais elle fut très étonnée par l'apparence de celle-ci. Elle était propre et ses habits n'étaient en aucun cas miteux. La petite créature portait une adorable jupe bleue qui lui seyait à la perfection, tendis que son buste était cachée par une petite veste de soie.

Elle s'inclina humblement avant de s'adresser poliment à Hermione.

-Bienvenue mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Puky. Le maître est actuellement occupé mais il a demandé à Puky de vous dire que vous deviez vous préparer et vous installer dans la chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit appelez moi.

Puis sans attendre l'elfe disparue.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'imposante chambre. En son centre trônait un grand lit à baldaquins rouges. Elle resta un long moment à le fixer tout en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Se déshabiller ? Et si son client préférait le faire lui même ? Alors seulement elle remarqua un peignoir blanc étalé à son encontre sur un petit fauteuil. Elle se dévêtit donc, puis l'enfila avant de s'étendre gracieusement au milieu du lit.

Se fit alors entendre un pas assez léger, qui venait dans sa direction. Soudain, son client fut devant elle.

-Oh non pas toi, murmura la jeune femme.

* * *

* Maison de prostitution

**Compositeur personnel de Louis XIV

***Comme vous le remarquez je n'annoncerais jamais mes flash back.

* * *

**Voili voilou.**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ? **

**Merci pour les reviews.**

**Myrka**


	3. Bye : Nda

Coucou !

Voilà, ce n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre, ce que je regrette fortement croyez-moi. Je viens juste vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre avant un temps non défini, car je n'aurais plus Internet dans les semaines, mois ou années qui viennent. J'essaierait de poster tout de même mais je ne garantis rien…

Merci beaucoup à tout mes reviewvers, que ce soit sur la fic _Le Concours _ou _La Maison de Babeth. _

Myrka


	4. A trop jouer avec le feu

-Granger..., susurra-t-il.

-La seule et l'unique, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton provoquant.

-Je suis… étonné de te revoir dans ces conditions.

-Tu n'aurais jamais imaginé me voir en tant que pute, c'est ça Malefoy? Lança-t-elle.

-Non, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, même si Voldemort règne...

-Eh bien va falloir t'y faire.

Un long silence s'en suivit, pendant lequel les deux gens se détaillèrent avec hargne, avant que le jeune homme n'éclate de rire. Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Tu n'as pas changé Grangie !

-Contente de l'apprendre.

-Rooh, aller, lui lança-t-il ironiquement, tu ne va pas être si froide le jour de nos retrouvailles !

-Pff, je ne vois pas en quoi il faut s'en réjouir… Dois-je te rappeler dans quelles conditions nous nous sommes vu pour la dernière fois ?

Il ne trouva rien à répliquer, fait plutôt rare de sorte qu'elle s'autorise un sourire en coin. Il lui rendit un regard qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser…

-Et que va-tu faire maintenant, Malefoy ? l'interrogea-t-elle, agressive , M'envoyer à Azakaban ?

-Ça, même si je le souhaitais ardemment, c'est impossible, riposta-t-il, Car, vois-tu, les Sangs de Bourbe qu'héberge Elizabeth dans sa Maison sont en quelques sorte protégés par une sorte de contrat passé entre elle et moi : tout ceux qui vivent dans la Maison sont sous son entière responsabilité. Même le Lord Noir n'y peut rien : vous êtes sa propriété. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse vous envoyer à Azkaban…

-Oh…, fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

Il la laissa méditer quelques instants à savoir si elle devait être heureuse ou non de cette information, avant de continuer.

-Mais maintenant que tu es là…

Il écarta les bras, évasif…

-Tu n'y pense pas ! s'écria-t-elle, Mais, enfin, tu as oublié qui je suis ou quoi ?

-Non, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de t'avoir dans mon lit… tu t'en souviens non ?

Oui, elle s'en souvenait, trop bien même, à tel point qu'elle se permit d'espérer qu'il blaguait. Elle découvrit avec horreur qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une blague lorsqu'elle le vit se débarrasser de son peignoir, qu'il jeta négligemment sur le sol.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Malefoy… murmura-t-elle.

Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux glisser sur son corps qu'il exhibait sans aucune honte. Ainsi, Hermione put constater qu'il n'avait aucunement changer depuis Poudlard: il était toujours bâti comme un Dieu, un Apollon vivant ! Sur son torse fin se dessinaient les muscles qu'il avait acquit grâce au Quidditch, et, en laissant son regard s'égarer quelque peu, elle put découvrir, chose qu'elle voyait pour la première fois, qu'il avait été généreusement fourni par Dame Nature au niveau du bas ventre… Outre la beauté naturelle du jeune homme, Hermione venait en plus de lui découvrir un corps à en faire damner un sain…

-On admire Granger ? lança-t-il, narquois, C'est sur qu'il n'y a pas du en avoir beaucoup qui m'arrivent à la cheville dans ta vie…

-Surtout pas ceux que tu as eu la générosité de m'offrir, répliqua-t-elle amère.

-Fais attention, Grangie, répondit-il à l'offense, A trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler !

-Comme si je ne le savais pas… fit elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle le regarda alors s'approcher, tel un félin glissant vers sa proie, le trouvant affreusement beau. Elle se maudissait de ne pouvoir se gorger entièrement de haine envers lui ; elle sentait qu'il y avait toujours une infime part de compassion envers lui en elle. Et elle en souffrait… La jeune sorcière savait qu'il ne méritait en aucun cas des sentiments cordiaux venus de sa part, surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre la pire chose qu'un homme puisse faire envers une femme… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver des arguments atténuants l'horreur des gestes qu'il allait esquisser.

Presque fatalement, elle sentit le matelas ployer sous son poids, acceptant avec une résignation peu commune chez toutes celles qui avaient été à sa place le cours des événements. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance qu'il change d'avis quant à ses intentions.

Doucement, presque avec précaution, il se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ne se lâchant plus, chargeant l'air d'une sorte de tension presque palpable. Lentement, la main pâle du jeune homme glissa vers le nœud qui maintenait le peignoir d'Hermione décemment fermé. Il le défit d'un seul mouvement de poignet, puis, toujours en la fixant, il écarta les pans du vêtement… Alors seulement, ses longs doigts fins frôlèrent sa peau satinée, leur arrachant à tout deux une foule de frissons. Avec une lenteur exaspérante selon la sorcière, il fit courir ses doigts sur son ventre plat, observant avec attention son visage, en quête de la moindre réaction.

Il fut déçut.

Alors qu'elle restait impassible, il laissa sa main remonter le long de son corps, caressant ses courbes parfaites. Avec une précaution inattendue sa main emprisonna son sein droit. Réalisant qu'elle s'était figée, il approcha lentement son visage du sien… La respiration de la sorcière devint saccadée et le jeune homme put aisément sentir que les battements de son cœur qu'il percevait entre ses doigts s'accéléraient. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres d'elle, observant encore ses prunelles chocolat qu'il n'avait pas lâché des yeux. Ils se défièrent alors pendant de longues secondes du regard, combat muet et sauvage entre deux ennemis, lorsque soudainement Drago franchit l'infime espace qui les séparait avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Intensément surprise par sa douceur, la sorcière garda un instant les yeux écarquillés avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et de les fermer. Sans pouvoir sans n'empêcher, elle appréciait ce contact. Et lorsque la langue du garçon vint caresser ses lèvres, en quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche, elle faillit gémir. Elle entrouvrit alors ses lèvres permettant à Drago de s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Doucement leurs langues se caressèrent, presque timidement, avant de commencer un combat endiablé.

Il continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'elle soit presque totalement détendue. Alors doucement, il écarta son visage avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle le regarda longtemps, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait arriver maintenant, avec un air insolent peint sur le visage qui avait l'air de vouloir dire « Eh bien, vas-y prends moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de toute façon ? ». Ainsi, tout en la défiant toujours du regard, il la pénétra.

Elle ne broncha pas.

Alors qu'il commençait un va et viens, il détacha ses yeux des siens avant de venir nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou. La jeune sorcière ferma ses yeux tentant de glisser dans un imaginaire propre à ses désirs…

Sa main plongea dans ses cheveux cuivrés, tendis qu'elle haletait. Un de ses bras passa autour de sa nuque, tendis qu'il accentuait le rythme des va et viens, lui arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisirs. Hermione commença alors à le suivre, à onduler tout comme lui, à tenter de le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Ses gémissements devinrent plus fiévreux rendant l'instant magique...

-Ron…

Il se figea. Et, lorsque Hermione le sentit s'immobiliser, lorsqu'elle compris les conséquences de ses mots, elle écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée de sa propre faute. Ils se fixèrent, avant qu'elle le lâche, disposant ses bras sur l'oreiller, tendis que quelques larmes perlaient sur ses joues et que lui reprenne sa position initiale afin de continuer.

Ainsi, elle, Hermione Granger, allongée telle une poupée sans vie sous lui, le Grand Drago Malefoy, ils firent ce que l'on appelle communément « faire l'amour », cet aboutissement du désir charnel violent et passionné qu'on deux corps l'un pour l'autre.

Lorsque enfin il se retira après s'être déversé en elle, le sorcier roula sur le dos, avant d'attraper un cigarette. Hermione, quant à elle, resta allongée, sans faire le moindre mouvement tout comme précédemment.

Quand il eut fini sa cigarette, Drago fit signe à la jeune femme qu'il était temps de partir. Elle se leva alors, se rhabilla puis sortit de la chambre, sans le moindre regard pour son bourreau, qui après quelques instants à méditer sur les derniers évènements fit de même.

* * *

Jack frappa trois coups au bureau d'Elizabeth avant d'entrer. La gérante de la Maison se trouvait là, des lunette à chaîne en or posées négligemment sur son nez, entrain d'écrire ou de répondre à telle ou telle personne haut placée. Lorsque enfin elle prit conscience de la présence de l'homme elle releva la tête et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Un vague sourire narquois flottait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Jack lui adressa un regard noir et, sans qu'elle l'y invite, pris la parole.

-Vous avez fait en sorte d'envoyer notre dernière recrue chez Mr Malefoy ! lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur, Notre meilleur client de surcroît ! Excusez moi, je me mêle sûrement de ce qui ne me concerne pas, mais je trouve que c'est assez osé ! Si jamais il n'est pas satisfait, je n'ose en imaginer les conséquences !

-Oh, mais il le sera…

Jack la fixa, perplexe.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas deviné qui elle était ? Allons, je vous croyais plus clairvoyant ! Cette fameuse recrue n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger, la fameuse résistante et pire ennemie de Drago…

-Je ne vous suis pas ! Si elle est bel et bien miss Granger alors il ne m'apparaît toujours pas comme judicieux de l'avoir conduite à Mr Malefoy ! Surtout que les filles sont folles de rage : vous savez combien celles qui ont de l'expérience aiment aller chez lui !

-Au diable leurs caprices ! Jack, vous ne savez pas ce qu'à traversé Hermione ni quelles ont été exactement ses relations avec Drago dans le temps. Alors ne vous permettez pas de juger mes actes alors que vous en savez moitié moins que moi sur toute cette histoire !

-Bien, madame McGrégor, souffla-t-il résigné avant de se lever et de quitter le petit bureau.

Lorsque Elizabeth fut seule, elle soupira puis se leva et alla chercher sa pensine avant de plonger à l'intérieur.

Elle se retrouva dans les quartiers de Voldemort, en compagnie du maître et du jeune Malefoy.

-Maître, Hermione Granger a échappée à mes hommes…

Drago avait dit cette phrase courbé face au Lord, très calmement comme peu en sont capables face à ce dernier. Voldemort se crispa avant d'aborder un sourire doucereux…

-Drago, tu fais parti de mes fidèles, pourtant tu ne portes même pas la Marque ce qui prouve que je te fais confiance, susurra le Lord, tu as sûrement une bonne explication à me donner, n'est-ce pas ?

-A part vous relater l'imbécillité de mes hommes, je n'en ai pas.

Elizabeth posa un main douce sur l'épaule de Voldemort avant de se pencher et de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui Tom, tu sais que tu n'as pas de meilleur effectif que lui, de plus je dois avouer que je l'aime bien : il me rappelle mon fils…

-Alors je suppose que je vais devoir te demander un rapport complet, fit le Lord d'un ton impatient.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta alors, lui racontant tout dans les moindres détails depuis sa chasse à travers la forêt, sa rencontre avec Hermione, ses sentiments face à elle jusqu'aux raisons de sa motivation à la laisser en pâture à ses hommes.

-Vous n'ignorez rien de ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi à Poudlard, Maître, tout comme vous connaissez aussi la force du pouvoir de la vengeance qui s'insinue en vous, ravageant votre raison… Je me consume de haine envers elle ! Je voulais qu'elle souffre autant que moi j'ai souffert, je voulais qu'elle crie, supplie, qu'elle endure les pires tourments ! Oh, vous pouvez être sur qu'elle a crié, tellement crié… J'ai transplané avant qu'ils aient terminé et là était mon erreur : ils l'ont laissé s'échapper… Pitoyable !

Alors qu'Elizabeth regarda Voldemort peser le pour et le contre elle se vit encore se pencher à l'oreille de Tom pour lui demander de la laisser agir et de lui promettre de le trouver dans un mois pour lui exposer son plan.

Un tourbillon la ramena alors brusquement dans son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle aille trouver Voldemort : le délai était passé.

Le Lord se trouvait dans ses quartiers, près d'une grande fenêtre, en train de contempler son empire noir constitué des décombres de milliers de vies brisées par sa puissance. Oh ! il était fier : il avait modelé le monde à son image et n'était pas déçut ! Il sourit.

-Bonjour Babeth. Comment vas-tu ?

L'ombre dans son dos alla dans la lumière révélant ainsi la gérante de la Maison.

-Tom, épargne moi ton hypocrisie, répliqua-t-elle, Tu as fait de moi ton jouet, inutile de demander à ton œuvre sa gratitude et sa servitude !

Son sourire s'accentua, alors qu'il se retournait la fixant dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi amère ? Tu étais prévenue, mais tu ne m'a pas refusé. Et regarde toi aujourd'hui : tu es une des femmes les influentes du pays, et la femme qui m'influe le plus moi, de quoi te plain-tu ?

-Mais de rien mon cher Tom, seulement de broutilles qui ne t'intéresseront pas !

-Détrompe toi ! rétorqua-t-il, Ton être entier m'intéresse, même ses pires côtés…

-Je me demande vraiment ce qui a pu me faire succomber : certainement pas ton humour et encore moins ton charme comme tu allais me le dire dans quelques secondes !

Un rire sonore emplit alors la pièce.

-J'ai compris, dit-il une fois calmé, dis moi ce que tu veux.

Il porta un verre de vin à ses lèvres, souriant narquoisement.

-Permet moi de faire en sorte qu'ils se marient, énonça-t-elle calmement.

Il s'étouffa, avant de recracher le liquide rouge sur le tapis.

-As-tu perdu ta raison ?!C'est hors de question ! Tu m'entends, s'énerva le Lord tendis qu'elle attendais patiemment qu'il crache tout son venin, _Hors de question _!!! Est-ce compréhensible ??

-Parfaitement compréhensible Tom, mais il me semble que je sois, comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, la femme qui a le plus d'influence sur toi, alors permet moi d'insister veux-tu ? De plus tu ne peux qu'y gagner dans cette affaire…

-Je ne vois pas comment, maugréa-t-il, mais puisque tu as toujours raison vas-y : nous verrons bien si cela me convient !

Elizabeth s'autorisa un sourire vainqueur. Il était si facile d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de lui, il était tellement manipulable ! Elle s'étonnait encore que personne n'est découvert cette faille chez lui.

* * *

Puky se prosterna devant son maître, lui présentant une enveloppe sur laquelle était soigneusement écrit le nom du destinataire. Drago la lui prit et regarda qui lui avait écrit, mais apparemment il avait affaire à un anonyme. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle contenait une feuille jaunie par le temps entièrement recouverte d'un écriture fine et serrée. Il lut.

_Salle commune_

_Griffondor_

_Poudlard le 12/05/95_

_Ginny,_

_Est-ce cette question, « Comment as-tu pu toi, Hermione Granger, Sang de Bourbe et meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, tomber amoureuse de lui, Drago Malefoy, Sang Pur et fils de Mangemort ? », que tu as sur le bout des lèvres chaque fois que tu me vois depuis un mois ? Oui, je suis sure que oui. Ca ne sert plus à rien de se la poser maintenant puisque c'est fini et qu'il vaut sûrement mieux laisser dormir le passé, mais te connaissant cela te ronge de l'intérieur et tu meurs d'envie de connaître la réponse. Dans un mois ce sera la guerre et selon moi il y a des choses bien plus importantes que mes affaires de cœur mais puisque tu y tiens tellement, qu'à chaque fois que tes yeux se posent sur moi ils me supplient de te donner une réponse tu va l'avoir. Mais si tu ne tiens pas à lire l'une des plus tristes histoires de Poudlard, ne laisse pas tes yeux se poser sur les lignes suivantes : elles te seront insupportables. _

_Tu continues ?! Mais ne viens pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue ! C'était le vendredi 13 janvier l'année dernière. Sûrement ne te souviens-tu pas de cette soirée assez banale où toi et moi avions discuté de choses et d'autres à n'en plus finir tendis qu'Harry et Ron se disputaient leur énième partie d'échec. Ce soir là, je suis restée plus longtemps debout et pour cause : tu m'avais tellement accaparée que je n'avais pas pu finir tel ou tel livre (pardonne ma mémoire : c'était il y a longtemps). Lorsque enfin je me sentais disposée à aller me coucher, je suis tout de même aller voir la lune qui, il faut le reconnaître, était sublime ce soir là. Mais alors que je laissais glisser mes yeux sur le parc, je vis une petite lumière se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Tu connais mon amour pour le règlement, non ? Eh bien ce soir là il m'a complètement fait défaut._

_J'ai revêtu ma cape et je suis sortie avant de me diriger tout droit ver la forêt interdite. Y es-tu déjà allée ? Sais-tu que le moindre buisson y peut avoir les allures du pire démon ? Beaucoup auraient rit de voir la courageuse Griffondor, la petite Miss Je Sais Tout, le rat de bibliothèque mort de peur. Mais grâce à ma curiosité j'ai quand même avancée, m'aventurant toujours plus loin, dans des coins toujours plus sombres. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée où j'allais, si bien que l'idée de ne jamais trouver la fameuse lumière m'a effleurée. Comment ai-je fais ? Très simple : j'ai chanté. Tu sais, Hagrid nous avait dit un jour que le chant attirait les centaures, et il avait raison._

_Je te passe les détails et je te dirais seulement qu'ils m'ont emmenée à l'orée d'une petite clairière où se tenaient six silhouettes autour d'une seule qui tenait la petite lampe. Les centaures avaient l'air complètement affolés et ils sont partis rapidement me recommandant bien de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. _

_Une fois seule je me suis concentrée face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, j'étais bien trop éloignée pour entendre distinctement ne serait ce qu'un mot, mais il me semblait que c'était une dispute entre l'une des six silhouettes et celle qui était au milieu. Au bout d'un moment, mes jambes engourdies ne supportaient plus l'immobilité, si bien que je dus bouger. Tu imagines aisément la suite je suppose : aussitôt repérée par le bruit d'une branche qui avait craquée les sept silhouettes se sont précipitées vers moi. Celle à la lampe fut la plus rapide. Elle s'est approchée et j'ai juste eu le temps de rencontrer ses deux yeux gris avant qu'elle ne me relève brutalement. Je me suis retrouvée prisonnière de deux bras puissants, mon dos plaqué contre un torse musclé. Les autres nous ont encerclés._

_Tu as sûrement déjà vu des illustrations de vampires dans les livres et de ce fait tu comprendras qu'aucun mot ne pourra les décrire. Je me souviens juste que leurs yeux étaient biens plus brillants que dans mon imagination. Toutefois là n'est pas la question. J'étais tétanisée et je sentais que mon protecteur était également tendu. _

_-Mmm, a commencé le plus grand vampire, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais emmené le repas, cher Drago…_

_Tu ne pourra jamais imaginer avec quelle force l'horreur m'a frappée en entendant ces paroles : Drago Malefoy ! J'étais dans les bras de Drago Malefoy ! A cette époque je ne pouvais concevoir une situation pire que celle-ci, pourtant aujourd'hui je donnerais cher pour retrouver cette source de chaleur. Tu peux rire si cela te chante : moi plus épouvantée d'être dans les bras de mon pire ennemi qu'à l'idée de servir de repas à six immondes créatures ! De toute façon j'étais plus ou moins résignée : je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que Drago allait me laisser en pâture aux vampires et que j'allais être seule pour les affronter._

_-Il faut que tu saches, jeune Malefoy, que, si tu me laisses cette charmante jeune femme à l'odeur, soit dit en passant, particulièrement délicieuse, j'accepterais ton « marché » avec joie…_

_-Jamais je ne la laisserais ici ! _

_Quelle ne fut ma surprise en cet instant, Ginny ! Ma mine déconfite t'aurais fait rire à coup sur !_

_-Alors dans ce cas, je crains devoir être obligé de refuser ton offre si alléchante…_

_Je vais t'épargner les détails des négociations (à savoir qu'ils ont parlé une heure et demie sans me révéler la fameuse nature du marché), bien que je me souvienne de chaque mot prononcé ce soir là. Toutefois ils sont partis en promettant d'honorer le marché de mon protecteur à condition qu'il fournisse un flacon empli de mon sang une fois par semaine. Tu peux être sure qu'une fois les vampires partis j'ai eu droit à l'un des plus beaux savons de ma vie !_

_-Putain Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! s'est-il écrié après m'avoir relâchée._

_-Je ne suis pas sure que mon explication te plaira…_

_-Oh moi je crois que si… _

_J'ai donc du lui expliquer et comme je l'avais prévu il est entré dans une rage folle et, là encore, je vais t'épargner les détails. Toutefois, il tenait absolument à ce « marché », comme il avait coutume de l'appeler, et c'est comme ça que je me suis rendue une fois par semaine dans sa chambre (étant prince des serpentards, il avait une chambre à lui tout seul où l'on pouvait accéder grâce à un passage secret), le vendredi soir, pour qu'il remplisse le flacon de mon sang._

_Au départ tout se passait bien, Drago paraissait seulement très fatigué le dimanche, si bien que je ne m'inquiétais pas plus que ça. Nous avions développé une certaine complicité, le dimanche surtout. Il savait que je m'angoissait un peu pour lui, alors à chaque fois que je le regardais, il me souriait ou me faisais comprendre que tout allait bien. Mais un dimanche, je le vis totalement épuisé, vidé de toute énergie, le regard morne. Le vendredi suivant, bien évidemment, je l'interrogeai. _

_Il refusa de me révéler la moindre petite chose intéressante, mais il me demanda, non me supplia, d'accepter de lui remettre deux flacons de sang par semaine à présent. Sais-tu Ginny, que perdre une quantité relativement importante de sang est très fatiguant ? C'est de cette façon que je me suis mise à dormir chez lui._

_Jamais il ne m'a touchée, jamais il ne m'a fait la moindre proposition déshonorante. Cela ne s'est pas passé de cette façon, non, c'est juste que l'on avait pris l'habitude de se confier l'un à l'autre, et, je ne sais pas, un soir, on s'est embrassé. _

_Six mois de pur bonheur… Non, nous n'avons jamais couchés ensembles, nous ne nous sommes jamais montrés au grand jour. Non, il ne m'avait pas promis la lune, non il ne voulait pas changer pour moi : il était juste lui. Et le jour où il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai compris que j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je l'aurais fais. _

_Au départ, j'ai bien eu peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque, mais j'imagine que tu as eu vent d'une rumeur comme quoi nous étions ensembles… C'est Pansy qui y a mis fin : un matin elle a clamée haut et fort dans la grande salle que de toute façon c'était impossible puisque Drago était incapable de rester avec une fille plus de quelques jours, et si c'était le cas, il avait forcément une autre partenaire. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là lorsqu'elle l'a dit…Quant à moi, j'étais totalement détruite. _

_Ce soir là, lorsque je suis entrée dans sa chambre, je l'ai trouvé assis sur son lit, torse nu, la tête entre ses mains. Je n'ai rien dit attendant qu'il parle le premier, ou qu'il me donne des explications, car on lui avait répété les mots de Pansy. _

_J'ai attendu longtemps. _

_Au bout d'un moment je me suis levée et j'ai commencé à partir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a dit :_

_-Un mois, une semaine et six jour où tu as été la seule et je ne t'ai même pas touchée…_

_Ce jour là, il m'a offert un collier, un rubis en forme de goutte, où il avait emprisonné une parcelle de son âme…_

_Cinq mois plus tard, j'ai reçut une lettre de son père qui m'annonçait que si je ne mettais pas fin à notre relation, il viendrait tuer son fils. Bien entendu, je me suis aussitôt résignée, mais c'était quant au moyen de le faire qu'il me fallait réfléchir : je savais que s'il me demandait de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas, je ne résisterais pas. _

_J'ai encore honte de ce que j'ai fais alors. Je suis allée trouver un serpentard qui avait des vues sur moi, Goyle (ne te pose pas la question comment cela était possible, je ne le sais pas moi même) et je lui ai dit que contre cinq cent écus je coucherais avec lui… _

_Nous sommes allé dans une salle de classe vide, sur le chemin qu'empruntait Drago pour se rendre dans sa chambre. J'ai bien pris soin de laisser la porte ouverte et nous avons commencé… Quand Drago est arrivé, il m'a trouvée à moitié nue sous Goyle qui ne l'a même pas vu. Il est devenu tout blanc, et il m'a adressé un regard dont je tremble encore…Cela dit, tu sais maintenant comment était ma première fois : avec Goyle comme partenaire, et je l'ai uniquement fait pour sauver celui que j'aimais._

_Quelques jours plus tard j'ai croisé Drago dans un couloir et c'est là que ça a dérapé. Nous étions seuls lorsque soudain il s'est mit à hurler, tellement hurler… Tout à coup, il n'a plus rien dit et il a fixé mon collier avant de me l'arracher et de partir. _

_Ce jour là, il m'a arraché ma raison de vivre Ginny. Tout ce à quoi je me raccrochais encore, il me l'a arraché…_

_Ne me juge pas, s'il te plait, petite sœur. Si j'ai fais tout ça, c'est parce que je l'aimais. Plus que tout. Aujourd'hui tout ce qui me raccroche à la vie, c'est vous et le fait de savoir qu'il est vivant…_

_Voilà tu sais tout,_

_Hermione._

Tremblant, le jeune Malefoy se laissa tomber sur le lit, et fixa la lettre, trop abasourdit pour réagir. Puis doucement, il se mit à pleurer.

**Voilà. Comment avez-vous trouvé ?**

**Merci à ma copine et à ma clé USB, et à tout mes reviwvers.**

**Bisoux**

**Myrka**


	5. On finit par se brûler

_Tremblant, le jeune Malefoy se laissa tomber sur le lit, et fixa la lettre, trop abasourdit pour réagir. Puis doucement, il se mit à pleurer._

Une heure plus tard Puky vint lui annoncer que sa visite était là. Il congédia l'elfe avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

***

-Ca y est Tom, sourit Elizabeth, je lui ai envoyé la lettre. A l'heure qu'il est, ça doit faire une bonne heure qu'il l'a lue.

-Je sais pas vraiment si nous avons fait le bon choix Babeth…

La gérante de la maison se figea, fixant tout d'abord avec incrédulité l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, puis avec colère.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis Tom ! s'écria-t-elle, Tu sais bien que tu ne pourrais qu'y perdre !

-Et toi, Elizabeth, qu'y gagnes-tu ? rétorqua-t-il, Ta bonne conscience ?

Il ricana, tendis que figée d'indignation elle le laissait continuer.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que toi tu pouvais te morfondre… As-tu honte de faire de l'argent sur ces chers sangs impurs ? Portant cela ne t'as pas gênée à Poudlard, si ma mémoire ne me trahit pas : tu vendais leurs fautes au concierge. Déjà une vrai négociatrice ! C'est impressionnant le don que tu as de rendre chaque situation bénéfique pour toi… Alors qu'y gagnes-tu Babeth ?

-Je n'y gagnes rien de concret, dit-elle amère, Il est inutile de t'expliquer, puisque pour toi, tout ce qui relève du non concret n'a aucune valeur.

-Sainte Elizabeth, le retour ! gronda-t-il, Tu n'es pas mieux que moi au fond : faire des putes de toutes ces gamines, tu crois que c'est généreux ?

-Je leur évite la mort, Tom !!

-Soit, mais nous dérivons, revenons au sujet principal : qu'y gagnes-tu ?

-Tu veux le savoir Tom ? Eh bien moi je ne penses pas que la réponse que je m'apprêtes à te donner te satisfera.

-Laisse moi en être le seul juge si tu veux bien, répliqua-t-il, alors ?

-J'aurais la satisfaction de voir qu'elle aura tout ce que moi je n'ai jamais eu, mon cher_, très cher Tom._

L'insolence qui perçait dans sa voix lui était insupportable. Avait-elle oublié qui était le maître ici ? Le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main explosa sous la pression, pourtant elle continua sur le même ton calme et posé, mais bien trop impertinent pour qu'il puisse se contenter de l'écouter tout en ayant un jugement objectif.

-Je veux qu'elle ai un mari qu'elle aime et qui la respecte, un ventre rond, un gamin dans le bras, un autre dans le salon entrain de jouer. Voilà ce que j'y gagne : le droit de voir le reflet de ce qu'aurait dû être ma vie que tu n'as jamais su me donner !

Elle laissa quelques temps sa phrase en suspend, avant de continuer.

-Sais-tu ce que j'ai dit à Drago un jour, alors qu'il me demandait pourquoi je ne disais jamais au revoir ou merci ?

-Non, Elizabeth, je ne sais pas, s'énerva-t-il ne voyant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

Mais, loin d'être perturbée, elle continua.

-Je lui ai dit _Les mots ne sont que la traduction d'une émotion sincère. Or si la pensée est là il n'y a que l'illettré de sentiments qui a besoin de la traduction_.

Lorsqu'il comprit la portée de ces mots, un silence de plomb envahit la pièce, et quand enfin il se retourna pour planter son regard dans le sien, elle continua.

-J'aurais pu avoir tout ce que je souhaitais Tom, si seulement j'étais tombée amoureuse de la bonne personne… Malheureusement pour moi, je me suis rendue comte trop tard que je l'étais d'un illettré! Il y a eu tellement de silences que tu aurais du comprendre… Trop de silences que tu n'as pas su déchiffrer…

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes afin de ne pas craquer, puis elle continua.

-La seule chose qui m'opposais à toi étaient tes idées. Je t'aurais tout donné, tout, mais jamais je ne t'aurais livré un enfant seulement parce que son sang t'apparaissait comme impur. Et puis il y a eu Max… Oh, bien sur il ne t'as jamais totalement remplacé, mais il a su me rendre heureuse. Ca a été un bonheur paisible sans le feu de la passion, mais un bonheur tout de même. Quand il est mort et que tu es revenu, sous cette forme hideuse, avec cet ego surdimensionné qui n'en finissait pas de grandir, que tu tuais, torturais sans pitié, je t'ai regardé pendant trois jours entiers et j'ai cherché ce qui me poussais à t'aimer avec tant de force…Et j'ai trouvé Tom, mais ne crois surtout pas que je vais te le dire, puis voyant qu'il s'apprêtais à dire quelque chose, elle s'exclama, Non ! S'il te plaît, laisse moi finir… Quoi qu'il en soit, tu t'es mis à me promettre que tout redeviendrais comme avant, que tu retrouverais ton corps d'humain, et que nous coulerions des jours heureux… Et regarde nous maintenant ! Tu es jeune et je suis vieille… Mais tu te leurre Tom. C'est ton corps qui est jeune, mais jamais tu ne pourras retrouver cette innocence que tu avais lorsque tu étais âgé de seize ans. Tu as mon âge, Tom, tu as mon âge…

Abasourdis, il la fixait ne sachant si il devait lui faire une scène ou seulement se taire et écouter l'écho des mots d'Elizabeth qui résonnait dans la pièce. Il opta pour la deuxième solution.

Et il resta silencieux alors qu'elle se tourna.

Il resta silencieux lorsqu'elle atteint la porte.

Il resta silencieux quand elle lui chuchota un au revoir.

Il resta silencieux alors que sa pensée lui criait qu'il l'aimait.

Il resta silencieux lorsqu'il compris que pour une fois, l'illettré, c'était elle.

***

Hermione tomba brutalement sur le tapis rouge de l'hôtel. Elle resta quelques secondes à terre avant de se relever et de fixer l'elfe qui se tenait devant elle. La jeune femme se laissa conduire en silence jusqu'à la chambre de son client, résignée. Enfin seule, elle enfila le peignoir blanc, tout comme la dernière fois puis elle s'allongea sur le lit défait.

Avec horreur elle constata qu'il était encore chaud, et, bien qu'elle s'en serait volontiers privé, une série de scénarios plus affreux les uns que les autres défilèrent dans sa tête. Mais en écartant un bras, sa main rencontra une feuille de papier. Curieuse, elle l'attrapa, la regarda et lorsqu'elle compris ses yeux abasourdis ne purent s'en détacher. C'était son écriture, ses aveux, ses fautes qu'elle avait couché sur papier. Elle ravala un hoquet avant de commencer son monologue.

-Je sais que tu es là Malefoy, que tu est en train d'écouter ma respiration pour voir comment je réagis à ma lettre… Que veux tu que je te dise ? Que je t'aime encore ? Faux, je te hais, tu me révulse… Oui, bien sûr mon cœur était à toi tout entier et tu l'as toujours gardé, et quelque part tu le garde toujours, bien que je ne sais absolument pas ce que tu as fait de ce collier. Eh, oui j'y ai à mon tour enfermé une partie de mon être. Mais crois-tu réellement que l'on peut encore aimer un homme qui vous laisse seule en la pire compagnie qui puisse exister sur terre ? Non, je ne pense pas… Et voilà que tu achète mes charmes ! A quoi bon ? A assouvir un vieux désir enfouit? Laisse moi en paix Drago Malefoy, laisse moi en paix…

Elle ne pleura pas, bien que l'envie de le faire pulsait dans ses veines, mais aucune larme ne parla sur sa joue, si bien qu'elle finit par croire qu'elle avait versée toutes les larmes de son corps et que, sûrement, elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle toute sèche. Alors, à la place de pleurer, elle soupira avant de s'étendre sur le lit et de contempler le plafond. Au bout d'une heure à pratiquer cet exercice, ses paupières se firent lourdes et Morphée se pencha pour l'accueillir dans ses bras.

Drago Malefoy avait observé les moindres faits et gestes d'Hermione depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre au moyen de deux miroirs reliés l'un à l'autre. C'était un procédé assez simple mais particulièrement ingénieux. On plaçait un miroir relié magiquement à un autre dans une pièce, puis on s'éloignait autant qu'on le désirait et, à l'aide d'un sort, on pouvait voir dans le second tout ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce. Oui, le jeune homme avait observé la jeune femme. Et il ne savait pas quel effet les paroles qu'elle avait dites devaient avoir sur lui. Du remord ? ou peut-être du regret ? de la joie que tout soit enfin fini ? de la tristesse ? ou encore autre chose ? Il était perdu au milieu d'un océan de pensées contradictoires qui ne pouvaient coexister. Il ne savait même plus quels étaient ses véritables sentiments quant à Hermione.

Il sortit un verre et l'emplit de whisky pur feu. Il avala le liquide d'un trait.

***

Une gifle douloureuse tira Hermione de son sommeil. A peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux qu'une autre claqua sur sa joue gauche.

-Tu as déçut Mr Malefoy ! cracha la voix d'une fille.

Sa vue devint plus nette et elle put enfin voir ou elle se trouvait. Elle était dans les toilettes de La Maison, tendis que deux jeunes filles étaient penchées sur elle, la regardant d'un air menaçant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'Hermione comprenne qu'elles étaient placées haut, très haut, dans l'Echelle des Chambres.

La première avait de longs cheveux blonds, très lisses et impeccablement coiffés. Un nez aquilin trônait au milieu de son visage, mais de magnifiques yeux bleus rattrapaient ce défaut. Un débardeur moulant au décolleté généreux laissait entrevoir une poitrine bien fournie ainsi qu'une taille fine et gracieuse. En somme on pouvait affirmer qu'elle était assez belle. La manucure parfaite de ses ongles, ainsi que le fard à paupière et le mascara, attestaient cependant au fait qu'elle avait du pouvoir.

Celle de gauche en revanche était bien moins jolie. Des lèvres fines, absolument pas désirables, et des yeux bien trop rapprochés, voilà pour sa personne. En outre, la pauvre était affublée d'une poitrine ridiculement plate et d'un corps bien trop maigre. Par contre, ses habits étaient de bonnes qualités et, à coup sûr, elle avait dut travailler d'arrache pied pour les obtenir.

Une nouvelle gifle lui fit détourner la tête des visages de ses agresseurs.

-Nous aurions dû y aller, mais c'est toi qui as eu notre place, et tu l'as déçut !! cracha la fille de gauche.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir si je l'ai déçut, vous n'étiez même pas là ! riposta Hermione, avant qu'une nouvelle gifle ne la fasse taire.

-Il t'a ramenée en affirmant à Mme MacGrégor qu'il ne désirait plus t'avoir comme maîtresse ! Qui sait s'il refusera des maîtresses tout court à partir d'aujourd'hui ? Et ce ne sera uniquement que ta faute ! intervint la blonde.

-Pfff, comme s'il pouvait donner du plaisir, maugréa Hermione.

Elle s'attendit à une autre gifle, mais rien ne vint. Prudemment elle leva les yeux, avant de constater avec surprise que les deux jeunes femmes la regardaient avec un étonnement non feint.

-Tu te moques de nous ? commença la blonde, Mr Malefoy est le meilleure homme qu'on puisse avoir en tant que prostituée !! Avoir le droit de partager ses draps est un honneur et tu ferais bien de remarquer à quel point nous sommes clémentes de ne pas t'avoir tué pour l'avoir offensé !

-Vous me tuer ? Allons donc, vous vous casseriez un ongle !

Cette fois elle reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle, en prime de la claque habituelle.

C'est alors que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement Jack et Alice.

-Que diable faîtes-vous là ?! s'exclama le gardien.

Les deux filles baissèrent la tête tandis qu'Hermione tenta de se relever. Lorsque Alice comprit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule, la jeune fille vola au secours de son amie.

-Alors ? Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ou dois-je aller chercher Elizabeth ? s'impatienta Jack.

-Oh, non, gémit la fille laide.

-Elle a déçut Mr Malefoy, murmura l'autre.

Jack hocha la tête d'un air navré, avant de marmonner dans sa barbe une phrase qui ressemblait à « Je le savais ».

-Filez toute les deux, et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ou sinon je vous garanti que jamais plus vous ne reverrez Mr Malefoy, ou, si jamais il s'avérait qu'il ne souhaite plus être notre client, je vous mettrai à la porte et vous irez négocier votre vie avec les Mangemorts. Allez, déguerpissez !

Elle n'attendirent pas une minute de plus, déjà reconnaissantes qu'il n'aille pas trouver la dirigeante de la Maison.

Une fois les deux jeunes femmes parties, il se tourna vers Alice.

-Ramène la dans votre chambre. Du repos, voilà ce qu'il lui faut.

Puis il disparut.

Alice ramena docilement Hermione, l'allongea sur son lit avant d'aller chercher de quoi manger pour deux. Tout d'abord ni l'une ni l'autre n'osait prendre la parole mais enfin Hermione se décida et posa la question qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.

-Il m'a vraiment ramenée, ou était-ce un elfe qui l'a fait pour lui ?

-Non, il est venu en personne, ce qui est extrêmement rare. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il est dans le bureau d'Elizabeth.

-Tu sais de quoi ils parlent ?

-Eh bien, il y a bien entendu les rumeurs comme quoi il ne reviendrai plus jamais à la Maison mais, selon moi, elles sont totalement infondée, lui répondit la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car si il voulait vraiment partir, il l'aurait fait sans attendre après t'avoir déposée, or il discute avec Elizabeth depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant pour qu'on puisse penser qu'il s'agisse vraiment de cela.

-Est-ce vraiment un privilège d'être celle qui ira partager son lit ? continua Hermione.

Alice éclata de rire. Un rire frai et cristallin qui réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione.

-Eh oui ! Même si cela te paraît étrange c'est comme ça et c'est totalement logique. Tu n'as jamais eu d'autre clients mais ils sont en général bien plus repoussants que lui et bien moins doux… Pour avoir une fois dormit avec Malefoy, je peut t'assurer que jamais je n'ai eu mieux. Alors si la chance se présente à nouveau de coucher avec lui profites en bien ! Maintenant dors, tu en as besoin.

Suivant ce conseil, Hermione sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews.**

**Bisous **

**Myrka  
**


	6. Dernière danse?

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la Maison, mais au moment ou il arriva sur le pas de la porte la voix d'Elizabeth retentit.

-Drago ! Suivez moi s'il vous plaît.

Les lèvres du jeune homme esquissèrent un sourire satisfait. La voix d'Elizabeth n'avait rien perdue de son intransigeance qui lui était caractéristique. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait discuter cet ordre même s'il était formulé de la manière la plus polie qui soit, il pénétra le bureau sans broncher.

Omettant délibérément de lui proposer un siège, Elizabeth prit place elle même dans son fauteuil avant de jeter un coup d'œil négligeant à la pile de dossiers qui s'entassait devant elle. D'un mouvement de baguette impatient, elle la fit glisser sur le côté avant de regarder son interlocuteur qui faisait de même.

Il la trouvait belle malgré son âge avancé. Sa chevelure était ramassée dans un chignon serré, et, pour compléter l'impression de femme sévère qu'elle donnait, une lorgnette aux verres fins était déposée sur son nez. Néanmoins ses yeux bleus et son regard captivant, de même que l'aura qu'elle dégageait, lui donnait un air malicieux et intelligent, le je-ne-sais-quoi qui la rendait si différente. Et le fait que cela ne change pas le remplissait d'une allégresse qui le surprenait autant qu'elle le séduisait.

-Puis je savoir la raison de votre visite ? le questionna-t-elle d'un ton froid et sec.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, Elizabeth, répondit Drago avec un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Oh, ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi ! Pourquoi avez-vous ramené Hermione ?

-C'est on ne peut plus simple : elle ne me satisfaisait plus. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? répondit-il.

-Oui.

Un silence s'en suivit où tout deux se défièrent du regard, avant que Drago n'abandonne la partie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car voyez-vous, expliqua Elizabeth, Hermione est la seule femme que vous n'avez jamais aimée et que vous n'aimerez jamais. Alors permettez moi de vous dire que la raison que vous venez de m'exposer ne me satisfait pas du tout.

Il tenta de réprimer un rictus avant de lancer brutalement :

-Mais pourquoi vous occupez-vous autant d'elle. Elle ne vaut ni plus ni moins que les autres, non ?

-Encore une fois vous faîtes fausse route, répliqua calmement Babeth, Même s'il s'avère qu'effectivement elle n'est ni plus riche, ni plus belle ou ni plus populaire que les autres, elle reste tout de même Hermione Granger, une femme aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, dotée d'une intelligence hors du commun.

Prenant quelques secondes de répit, elle vrilla ses yeux dans les siens.

-Imaginez, ne serait-ce que deux secondes, l'étendue des pouvoirs de sa progéniture.

***

L'elfe de Maison tira d'un ultime coup sec sur le lacet qui enserra le corset autour de la taille de Narcissa, lui coupant le souffle. Depuis que Voldemort était au pouvoir, cet accessoire était devenu très à la mode et incarnait le symbole de l'aristocratie sorcière. Mais, malgré l'inconfort du vêtement, elle devait s'avouer que la taille de guêpe qu'il lui procurait, n'était pas des plus désagréable à regarder. Depuis toujours, Narcissa prêtait à ses tenues un grand soin, et le fait de savoir qu'elle était belle dans telle ou telle robe lui procurait un grand plaisir qui valait la peine de porter des choses aussi inconfortables que le corset.

Sa robe était noire, symbole du deuil de son mari, mais de si bonne facture que même des yeux inexpérimentés ne pouvaient manquer de le reconnaître. Le seul bijoux qu'elle portait était un collier auquel pendait un magnifique rubis de la forme d'une goutte. Elle ne mit aucun maquillage sachant que naturelle sa beauté était encore plus fascinante, mais pris soin de relever élégamment ses cheveux au-dessus de sa nuque. Une fois qu'elle se sentie prête elle descendit dans le vestibule, avant de se diriger vers la diligence qui l'attendait patiemment depuis quelques temps déjà.

Son entrée dans la salle de bal fut très remarquée. Elle fut annoncée par un elfe de maison, avant de descendre le grand escalier de marbre blanc. Tous tournèrent la tête pour admirer la veuve, plus éblouissante que jamais dans cette robe noire qui mettait son teint de lait en valeur. Il était rare de voir une femme irradier au point que toutes les autres se retrouvent dans l'ombre de sa beauté. Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus jeune, mais Narcissa avait le don de la mise en scène ce qui lui rapportait tout les suffrages. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth arrive…

En effet, la directrice de la Maison semblait être la seule à pouvoir rivaliser de grâce et de beauté avec Narcissa. L'aura qu'elle dégageait envoûtait le commun des mortels et même Voldemort n'y avait pas résisté. Peut-être était-ce son caractère ou encore sa réputation qui lui permettait d'avoir ce « pouvoir »… Toutefois elle l'utilisait avec finesse et bien plus souvent qu'on ne le pensait et, dans ce cas, il était très rare qu'elle ne parvienne pas à avoir ce qu'elle désirait.

Cependant, les deux femmes s'entendaient assez bien, et c'est sans une once de jalousie que Narcissa regarda Babeth descendre l'escalier, suivie de près par une de ses protégées. C'était une coutume qu'Elizabeth avait instauré quasiment dès l'ouverture de sa Maison. Elle refusait désormais de se rendre seule à un bal et y emmenait toujours une jeune fille afin de la présenter à l'aristocratie sorcière. Il arrivait que de temps à autre un client achète la fille tout en signant un contrat magique qui stipulait qu'elle serait bien traitée à ses côtés. S'il ne respectait pas la règle, Elizabeth en était aussitôt prévenue et allait reprendre la demoiselle. Il était même arrivé qu'un homme était tellement amoureux de la sang-de-bourbe qu'il avait sollicité un accord pour qu'ils puissent se marier. Pathétique ! Heureusement, ils avaient tous deux été exécutés selon l'ordre de Voldemort mais non sans engendrer une colère violente chez Babeth. Ce devait être la seule chose qui insupportait Narcissa : l'amour que portait cette femme aux inférieurs. Mais chacun à ses défauts, se répétait-elle souvent.

Ce soir là, la prostituée fut cependant l'objet d'une attention peu commune. Il ne fallut pas moins de cinq secondes pour que toute la salle sache qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger et de nulle autre. Elle était assez jolie, habillée d'un petit ensemble blanc, jupe et dos nu, ses cheveux cascadant librement sur ses épaules. Et puis c'était tout même l'amie du Survivant. Rien que pour ça les hommes allaient se l'arracher. L'heureux gagnant allait la brandir tel un vulgaire trophée, tendis que par la suite il allait sûrement tenté de tirer profit de cette perle rare en la « louant » à ses camarades… Narcissa soupira. L'homme était un animal bien étrange…

Dès que les deux femmes furent en bas de l'escalier, tous se précipitèrent vers elles et presque aussitôt Hermione se retrouva à danser en compagnie de Mr Daria, un homme corpulent qui avait toujours inspiré horreur à Narcissa.

La parade continua, et ce fut cette fois à Drago de faire son entrée. N'importe quel idiot aurait remarqué que tous les regards féminins de la salle convergèrent vers le jeune homme, et à cette constatation, Mrs Malefoy sentit l'orgueil pointer en elle, comme à chaque fois dans ces circonstances. Il n'était pas exagérer de dire qu'il était extrêmement beau : il portait un costar parfaitement classique, mais la chemise plus ouverte que les convenances l'ordonnaient et une cravate nouée avec une nonchalance presque provocante autour du cou. Sa démarche était pleine de désinvolture de même que son regard et comme si tout ceci n'avait pas suffit, il fallait ajouter à ce portrait flatteur un sourire dévastateur et un regard de feu. En parfait gentleman il invita la première fille qu'il croisa à danser, feignant d'ignorer les regards jaloux et possessifs des autres.

Mais lorsque Voldemort fut annoncé, un lourd silence pesa sur la salle. Il descendit l'escalier, un sourire hypocrite peint sur le visage, les yeux luisant de colère. Colère dont tout le monde savait qu'elle était destinée à Elizabeth pour des raisons obscures. Il semblerait que tout les deux se soient disputés dans les semaines précédentes au sujet de Drago justement. Toutefois on fit comme d'habitude, on se prosterna et Narcissa en profita pour lancer un coup d'œil sur l'assemblée, et, sans en être vraiment surprise, elle découvrit Elizabeth debout, un sourire ironique étirant ses lèvres.

-Mes chers amis ! s'écria assez rapidement Voldemort, Je vous en prie continuez la fête le temps que je salue Elizabeth et sa charmante invitée, et, ah ! Narcissa ! Quel honneur vous nous faîtes… Mais où diable est donc votre fils ? Faîtes le venir que je puisse le saluer !

C'étaient bien évidemment les politesses élémentaires mais le ton doucereux et enjoué qu'il abordait ne trompa guère de monde, et tous se demandèrent ce qu'il avait planifié. Mais on fit ce qu'il dit et les conversations reprirent de bon train.

-Tom, je suis heureuse de te voir, lui lança Elizabeth une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, et voici Hermione, une nouvelle protégée…

Celle-ci avait gardé la tête baissée en signe de respect face au Lord, et ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts froid du maître lui prendre le menton afin de lui relever la tête.

-Elle est exquise, commenta-t-il d'un ton détaché avant de lui murmurer d'autres mots qu'elle seule put entendre, Je ne vous ferait bien évidemment pas l'injure de vous accuser de complicité envers votre défunt ami, Harry Potter…

-Et il me semble que je ne vous ferait alors pas l'injure de vous supposer capable d'une telle impolitesse, répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton acide.

Le Lord éclata de rire, avant de se tourner vers Drago et Narcissa.

-Vous êtes d'une beauté à couper le souffle, Narcissa. Il est vrai qu'il doit être dur pour de jeune novice telle qu'Hermione de souffrir la comparaison devant une femme telle que vous, mais, il faut avouer qu'elle aussi est tout à fait charmante. Tient Drago ! je suppose que tu te fera une joie de lui tenir compagnie ce soir… Voilà qui va sûrement éveiller certaines jalousies, mais qu'importe ! il faut que la jeunesse s'amuse n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton était sans réplique, laissant clairement apparaître qu'il ne tolérerait pas la moindre discussion.

De mauvaise grâce, mais sous le regard satisfait d'Elizabeth, le jeune Malefoy s'exécuta avant d'entraîner la fille sur la piste.

-J'espère que tu es satisfaite Babeth, lui lança Voldemort d'un ton méprisant.

-On ne peut plus, on ne peut plus, mon cher Tom…

Et à voir la façon dont ses yeux brillaient, ils sut qu'elle ne mentait pas pour une fois…

-Tu n'étais pas trop déçue de mon absence l'autre jour j'espère, commença Drago d'un ton hypocrite.

-Oh, non, rassures-toi ! Ta présence ne m'est absolument pas nécessaire, tu devrais le savoir non ? Cependant tu m'as tout de même horriblement manqué… déclara-t-elle faussement déçue. Je sais c'est paradoxal, mais vois-tu, tu me troubles totalement, je crains ne plus pouvoir respirer sans ta présence sur terre bien que cette dépendance me chagrine au plus haut point !

Il fut assez surpris de ses talents d'actrices. Pour un peu, il aurait presque put se convaincre de la véracité de ces propos, mais l'ironie qu'Hermione laissait percer l'empêchait d'y croire.

Drago passa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, avant de l'approcher de lui, veillant cependant à garder une distance raisonnable entre elle et lui, puis il la fit tournoyer, la laissant malgré elle toute pantoise de tant d'assurance. A cet instant là, ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes, mais incarnaient ces deux jeunes adolescents qu'ils avaient été un jour, un temps bien lointain aujourd'hui, dansant pour la première fois ensembles sous le ciel magique de la Grande Salle à Poudlard…

-On aurait put être heureux tu sais ? chuchota-t-il en vrillant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Oui, je sais.

S'en suivit un long silence ou tout deux savourèrent l'instant présent, espérant réussir à oublier ce nœud dans leur estomac qui portait le nom de regret. A aucun moment, ils ne prirent conscience de tous les regards qui se rapportaient à eux, bien trop occupés à se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta soudain, elle brisa net la bulle intime qu'ils avaient réussi à créer.

-Mais je crois que pour nous deux c'est trop tard, conclut Hermione.

Il hocha la tête, réalisant que quelque part cette affirmation l'apaisait, de même pour Hermione. Désormais, forts d'avoir compris pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à atteindre ce pourquoi ils se battaient si intensément, ou du moins lui, ils pouvaient tout deux faire enfin le deuil de cette émotion qu'ils avaient à jamais perdue.

Et Narcissa le vit. Et Narcissa compris. Et Narcissa regarda, impuissante, son fils baisser les bras.

**Bon, ok, c'était pas bien long comme chapitre, et je vous promet d'essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois.**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes mes reviews.**

**Bizz, Myrka**


End file.
